In a whole fruit juice extractor such as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,861; 5,992,311; 5,996,485; and 6,568,319, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, a juice manifold is positioned to collect the juice discharged from a strainer tube, which receives an orifice tube moveable therein for generating pressure within the strainer tube to aid in discharging juice. In this type of juice extractor, the motion of extractor cups and the orifice tube received within the strainer tube are each controlled by a drive system, for example, drive cams supported by a camshaft at the top portion of the juice extractor. Although the motions are separate, they are synchronized, and as the juice is squeezed between the extractor cups, the orifice beam carrying the orifice tube reciprocates to move the orifice tube within the strainer tube. This movement generates pressure within the strainer tube and causes juice to flow out of the strainer tube into the juice manifold. In prior art juice extractors, the juice outlets often extended forward and outward from the juice manifold, creating what some skilled in the art refer to as “bullhorns,” which collect debris and product material during extractor operation. This material is difficult to clean and can adversely effect juice extractor operation.